


Magic Tricks

by KW2857



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:38:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8462155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KW2857/pseuds/KW2857
Summary: Lazy Sundays, magic tricks and a surprise?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [citrusflower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrusflower/gifts).



> My first post here! I hope it's alright. And please check out queerbyul.tumblr.com for Wheebyul and Mamamoo content! Going there has made me fall in love with Wheebyul *heart eyes*  
> This wasn't really proof-read very well so I apologise if there are any mistakes!

Moonbyul and Wheein were at home, in bed, enjoying a nice lazy Sunday. They hadn’t really moved from the bed, other than to eat something for lunch (they hadn’t woken up in the morning to have breakfast) and when either of them needed the bathroom.

 

Right now they were both lying down, facing each other, and having a conversation. It started off with first impressions of each other (“You were too cheesy!”) and moved on to pet peeves (“Wheen, sometimes I need my _sleep_.”) then onto the topic of marriage.

 

“What do you think it’ll be like to be married?” Moonbyul asked.

 

“I think it’ll be great! It’ll be nice to have someone to wake up to and go to sleep with and just share everything with!” Wheein replied, the smile on her face growing with each word she said.

 

Moonbyul chuckled and pressed her lips lightly onto the tip of Wheein’s nose.

“We already do all of that, pup.”

 

“But it’s _different_!” Wheein retorts, pouting slightly.

 

“Ah! You’re too cute!” Moonbyul exclaims and hugs her closer.

 

“Stop! You’re squeezing all the air out of me!” Wheein says, giggling in between words.

 

Moonbyul starts tickling her sides and Wheein begins to laugh uncontrollably.

“Unnie, stop!”

 

“What’s the magic word?” Moonbyul sing songs, her smile wide.

 

Wheein barely manages to get out a “P-please!” with all the laughing she was doing but Moonbyul hears it and stops before moving away slightly to give Wheein some breathing space.

 

“You’re mean.” Wheein states with a playful scowl.

 

“But you love me anyway.” Moonbyul says with a grin.

 

Wheein sighs dramatically with the back of her hand on her forehead.

“Why have I been cursed so?”

 

“Curse? More like blessing. Have you _seen_ me?”

 

Wheein scoffs at that. “Have you seen _me_?”

 

“Oh you _bet_ I have.” Moonbyul responds with a more suggestive smirk.

 

Wheein smirks back and leans in, giving Moonbyul a long, deep kiss before whispering against her lips,

“Only you.”

 

Moonbyul kisses her again before gingerly pecking her forehead, the smile never leaving her face.

 

“Back to our marriage talk, I bet you have a special way you’d like to get proposed to right?” Moonbyul starts.

 

“Well technically-“

 

“Wait! Don’t tell me, I already know.”

 

Wheein raises an eyebrow, “You do?”

 

 

“Of course! We’re going to be married, of course I’d know!”

 

“What if I don’t want to marry you?”

 

This time it’s Moonbyul’s turn to get dramatic.

“How could you! I thought you loved me!”

 

Cue fake sobbing.

 

Wheein can’t help but giggle.

 

“She giggles! All she does is giggle! The audacity!”

 

Moonbyul begins to move out of the bed and Wheein giggles some more before pulling her back and hugging her tight.

 

“You didn’t even ask me to marry you!”

 

“I will!”

 

“Then when you do, I’ll say yes.”

 

“Really?”

 

Wheein nods and giggles a bit more before giving Moonbyul a chaste kiss to appease her.

“Okay, so tell me, what’s my dream proposal?”

 

Moonbyul steals another kiss before saying,

“All in good time, love.”

 

“On a separate note,” she continues, “I’ve been practicing magic tricks!”

 

Moonbyul sits up and starts to bounce a little, excited. Wheein sits up as well, looking a little skeptical.

 

“Magic tricks? What for?”

 

“Why, to keep you interested in me of course! Can’t have you getting bored of me, can I?”

 

Wheein chuckles and decides to humour her. “Okay, let’s see it.”

 

Moonbyul grins and crawls over to the bedside table and rummages through it. She crawls back a few seconds later and shows Wheein what she brought over and Wheein just deadpans.

 

“The coin disappearing trick? Really?”

 

“Hey, don’t hate! Everyone has to start from somewhere.”

 

“Fine, fine. I’ll pretend I don’t know how it works if that helps.”

 

Moonbyul smiles wider at Wheein’s words before holding up the coin to begin her trick. She clears her throat before putting on her best magician’s voice.

“Now, I’m going to make the coin disappear!”

 

Wheein suppresses a giggle and gives Moonbyul an appropriate reaction when she successfully makes the coin ‘vanish’.

 

Moonbyul bows a little to the left and right. “Thank you, thank you. I know I’m great.”

 

“You have to get it back!” Wheein says.

 

“Right, right. Of course.”

 

Moonbyul shuffles a little closer to Wheein and clears her throat again.

“Oh? What’s that in your ear?”

 

Wheein giggles as Moonbyul reaches her hand over.

 

“Oh look! It’s the coin! How did it get there?” Moonbyul says as she pulls back.

 

Wheein was about to throw in a witty comment but froze when she saw what Moonbyul was _actually_ holding in her fingers.

“I-is that…?”

 

Moonbyul smiles wider and reaches for Wheein’s right hand.

“Wheein, will you marry me?”

 

Said person just gapes at Moonbyul, half in shock because _omg I’m getting proposed to,_ and half in awe because _what happened to coin_?

 

“Wheen?”

 

The lack of response is starting to get Moonbyul worried that maybe Wheein _wasn’t_ ready to get married yet.

 

Wheein takes in a deep breath and Moonbyul readies herself for the answer.

 

“How did you do that!”

 

“What.”

 

“Where did the coin go? Is it really in my ear? Oh my god!” Wheein says and starts poking at her ears and shaking her head to see if the coin would fall out.

 

Moonbyul isn’t sure how to react to this but panic starts to set in.

_What if this is her way of getting around the question?_

 

Wheein, who had given up on trying to figure out where that _damned_ coin is, notices the panic on Moonbyul's face and suddenly she remembers, _I was being proposed to!_

 

“Yes!”

 

Moonbyul’s attention immediately snaps back to Wheein who was smiling widely at her, dimple and everything.

“Huh?”

 

Wheein giggles and stretches out her right hand. “Yes, I’ll marry you!”

 

The switch clicks in Moonbyul’s head and she takes Wheein’s hand again.

“You sure?”

 

Wheein places a reassuring kiss on her lips and nods her head.

“Of course! I told you that I’d say yes, didn’t I?”

 

Moonbyul slides the ring onto her finger and kisses the back of her hand before whispering a soft ‘thank you’.

 

Wheein admires the glint of the ring on her finger before pouncing on Moonbyul and showering her with kisses.

“You really _did_ know.”

 

Moonbyul grins. “You never liked anything fancy or overdone. So I figured something casual and playful would be what you wanted.”

 

More kisses were shared and once they settled back into a comfortable embrace Wheein couldn’t stop staring at the ring.

 

“You like it that much, huh?” Moonbyul says and kisses the top of her head.

 

Wheein nods but suddenly bolts up from her position, almost hitting Moonbyul in the jaw.

 

“Whoa, hey! Where’s the fire?” Moonbyul exclaims.

 

Wheein turns to look at Moonbyul, determination burning in her eyes.

 

“What?” Moonbyul began to shrink beneath her gaze and her thoughts started to run wild.

_Does she not like the ring? Is it too small? Not shiny enough? Maybe she wanted something that wasn’t a diamond._

 

Wheein places her hands on Moonbyul’s cheeks and squishes them.

 

“What happened to the _coin_?”


End file.
